Bela garota, menina da praia
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Tai sabe que Mimi ama el mar, casi con la misma intensidad con la que el adora la sonrisa que se forma en el rostro de la chica cuando contempla las olas empapar la arena. Y mientras ella olvida su soledad, él olvida las penas del corazón. (Reto del foro Proyecto1-8 para Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28)


_¡Buenas, buenas!_

 _Este fic nace por el reto de **Yehoshuaagnusxochimej28** en el foro **Proyecto 1-8** de Digimon. Las condiciones del mismo, proponían un fic inspirado en la canción **Garota de Ipanema de Joao Golberto y Stan Getz** , mucho romance michi (MimixTai), un poco de humor (que creo que me ha faltado), todo ello ubicado en las costa de Ipanema o en cualquier playa. Bueno, yo he tomado todo eso y esto es lo que ha salido. _

_Espero que te guste :)_

 _ **Disclairme** : Nada me pertenece, los personajes, digimons y el mundo digital le pertenece Akiyoshi Hongo. Yo solo soy una fan con ganas de seguir siendo fan._

* * *

 _ **Dedicatoria especial** : Mami, todo lo que haga es gracias a ti. _

* * *

" _que quando ela passa / o mundo sorrindo_

 _se enche de graça / e fica mais lindo_

 _por causa do amor"_

 _ **Garota da Ipanema - Joao Gilberto y Stan Getz**_

* * *

 **Bela garota, menina da praia**

* * *

Mimi ama la playa. Amor que es conocido por todos sus amigos. Uno de esos gustos que fluyen por el cuerpo junto a la sangre, que hacen que el corazón lata un poco más rápido y las sonrisas florezcan una tras otra en su rostro hermoso, enmarcado por una melena castaña y decorado con unas pequeñas pecas que solo en la costa dejan de ocultarse tras una delgada capa de maquillaje.

Esa clase de amores, que como si se trataran de deliciosos antojos no se pueden negar. Y que la verdad sea dicha, Taichi no puede negarse a cada uno de los caprichos de _su amiga_. Menos, sabiendo que ella lleva las penas de una forma distinta al resto, con la tristeza grabada en la piel y las lágrimas empapando sus mejillas cuando ya nadie pueda verla, para que no puedan decirle que sigue siendo una niña.

Porque aunque todos recuerdan la pequeña llorona, la chica en la que se ha convertido ya no demuestra su pesar con lágrimas sino que impresiona con la fuerza adquirida y consuela con sus suaves sonrisa. Pero Tai, Taichi, quién siempre ha sido como el sol ( _brillante, impetuoso, pura energía)_ , sabe que detrás de todas esas sonrisas y mirada brillante, se esconde la misma chiquilla que _solo quiere regresar a casa_ , junto a sus amigos.

Es que sí hay algo que Mimi no puede tolerar con la misma capacidad que el resto de las cosas, es la separación. Cuantas noches Tai no la escuchó llorar escondida en el parque, en su regazo, cuando le tocó marcharse a Estados Unidos, lejos de todo lo que conocía, de sus compañeros de clases y sus amigos más cercanos. _Lejos de él._

Por eso no puede negarle el placer de unas vacaciones cerca del mar, un lugar que tanto le agrada. Sin importar que ya ha pasado unos cuantos años desde que se fue de Japón. Así que después de una larga temporada de esfuerzo, trabajo y ahorros, por fin ha logrado invitarla a ese viaje tan deseado por ambos, tras la última visita de la castaña (en ese momento peli rosada) a Odaiba.

Porque así es _Taichi_ , es quién se sacrifica para que todo aquel a su alrededor este bien. Y aunque Mimi no se encuentre si quiera en el mismo continente, él no puede dejar de pensar lo mucho que la chica los debe extrañar y esa tristeza disfrazada de sonrisas cada vez que la observa, cuando se queda hasta tarde y espera poder hablar con ella a través de una video llamada.

Y ella ama el mar, casi con la misma intensidad con la que él ama verla sonreír.

— ¡Vamos, Mimi! — grita fuera de su habitación, con la mirada pérdida en el horizonte cubierto de agua —. ¡El mar nos espera!

— ¡Voy! — responde, emocionada la joven.

Entonces, la castaña (porque ha vuelto a su color natural) sale como un bólido, lo toma de la mano y echa a correr por las escaleras de aquella posada frente a la playa, sin detener sus pasos hasta que sus pies tocan la arena y se hunden en ella. Y él no puede evitar dejar de pensar que la sonrisa que brota de sus labios es la más bonita que le ha visto.

Sus ojos la recorre, ávidos, y así nota como la brisa marina pareciera juguetear con su cabello mientras que el sol arranca reflejos brillante de las cientos de estrellas que lo decoran. Lleva un traje de baño de dos piezas que le permite apreciar esas pecas normalmente ocultas, a lo que Tai se pregunta si alguna vez podrá conocer el número exacto de esas pequeña manchas que salpican su piel. También le deja observar como el cuerpo de la joven va abandonando todo rastro de niñez, adoptando curvas que antes no se encontraban ahí y que le arrancan sonrojos a medida que camina tras de ella, _sin soltar su mano_.

Y es que Mimi balancea sus caderas al ritmo de las olas que rompen en la orilla, atrayendo la mirada de más de un curioso, a los cuales a Tai le gustaría estampar su puño sobre su rostro. Roba miradas, en especial la de él.

— ¡Es maravilloso, Tai! — exclama la joven cuando sus pies alcanzan el mar, sin percatarse del efecto que provoca en el mundo.

— De verdad, lo es — admite Tai, sin siquiera fijarse en las aguas claras sino en la sonrisa que adorna el rostro de _su princesa_.

— ¡Gracias! — chilla, arrojándose sobre él. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y hundiendo su rostro en su pecho — ¡Muchas gracias!

— No hay de que, _princesa_.

— ¡No seas borde! — le riñe ella, recordando la proveniencia de ese mote: una niña disfrazada de princesa y un chico a su merced —. Ya yo no soy así — dice, frunciendo los labios.

— ¿No? — pregunta, picándola —. A mí me parece que sigues siendo toda una _princesa_.

— ¡Taichi! — protesta, pegándole suavemente con su puño —. Si serás odioso.

Él deja escapar una carcajada, porque no hay mayor satisfacción que ver a Mimi con los brazos cruzados y los labios apretados tan lejos de casa, de Odaiba y New York. Lejos de todo, de las tristezas, las separaciones y de los corazones rotos. Por eso, por mucho que la castaña quiere aparentar estar molesta con él, esa sonrisa que se cuela por sus labios la delata, y es él quien la toma ahora de la mano, jalándola hacia el mar.

Entre las olas, siendo salpicado por mil gotas, Tai se da cuenta de cómo el sol acaricia la piel de Mimi que lentamente se torna dorada, y sus expresiones varían de la inocencia de una niña que juega en el mar, a la de toda una mujer que bate las pestañas y le lanza besos cuando el pretende atraparla y ella se le escapa. También se percata de cómo el mundo pareciera cambiar cuando Mimi le sonríe, dejando sus huellas en la arena para que él la siga, y Tai no se permite dudar, alcanzándola mientras ella recorre todo el largo de la playa, bordeando el mar.

— No quiero volverte a ver triste — le dice él, cuando llevan un buen rato caminando uno al lado del otro, y los juegos comienzan a quedarse atrás, junto con su infancia.

— Tai…

— No me digas que no, sé que querías quedarte un poco más en Odaiba. No puedes dejar que la tristeza pueda más.

Es en ese instante en el que ella enrolla su brazo con el de él y recuesta su cabeza sobre su hombro, se permite cerrar los ojos, confiando que su amigo no va a permitir que se tropiece mientras ambos caminan juntos, uno al lado del otro.

— ¿Te distes cuenta? — preguntó, su voz como el murmullo del oleaje.

— No me puedes engañar, _princesa_.

— ¡Ay, Tai! — dice, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y el contacto con el chico — ¿Por qué estás tan solo? Debes tener un montón de chicas a tus pies, siempre tan detallista y tan entregado.

Él sonríe, deteniéndose y dirigiendo una mirada hacia el horizonte, donde el sol comienza lentamente a descender. El agua se cuela entre sus pies, cava pozo en la arena y acaricia su piel, limpia todo, dejando solo un rastro de agua.

— ¿Y tú, princesa? Haces que el mismo sol se detenga a mirarte cuando caminas sobre la arena ¿Dónde te has dejado al _príncipe azul_?

Ella encoje los hombros, dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Quizá, pero no quiero que sea el sol quién me gustaría que este a mi lado ¡Imagina mi bronceado!

Y ríe, porque las ocurrencias de la chica a su lado hacen volar su imaginación.

— No, me vería horrible — afirma ella, separándose y localizándose al frente de él. Cara a cara —. Yo sigo esperando a que el príncipe llegue a mí balcón. En cambio tú… ah… Sora no sabe lo que se pierde — suelta, sin anestesia.

Él ya no tiene más palabras, se han quedado atorado en su garganta, no sabe que decir. Dándose cuenta de que es inútil ocultar la tristeza que abarca su interior, la misma que lo mantiene tan solo. La verdad, que la castaña no es la única que llora cuando más nadie le puede ver.

— Sí yo fuera ella, correría a tus brazos — dice la chica, retomando la conversación—. Pero no lo soy.

— No, no lo eres — se lamenta Tai, entretejiendo ilusiones a la par de las palabras de Mimi.

— Pero soy Mimi — aclara al instante la castaña, tras estudiar con una mirada el rostro del joven —. Y yo no correría a tus brazos.

Tai alza una ceja interrogante, sonriendo ante la sonrisa gatuna que ahora le regala Mimi.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces qué harías?

— Te haría correr hasta que me alcances, porque las _princesas_ valoramos el esfuerzo, el coraje y la entrega.

Justo en ese momento, Tai siente que sí él es el sol, Mimi es como la misma Vía Láctea. Con sus nebulosas brillantes y todo el resplandor de cientos, no, miles de estrella que despide en todas direcciones y que compite con el ocaso que ocurre tras su espalda. Brillo que se convierte en magia, como los cuentos de hadas que tanto le gusta a la muchacha, y que resuena en una delicada carcajada que se confunde con el romper de las olas y una guitarra que comienza a sonar a la lejanía. En sus pasos amortiguados por la arena cuando da media vuelta, su cabello danzando a su alrededor y arranca a correr hacia el agua, en donde se detiene a un par de metros de la orilla y le dirige una mirada sobre su hombro, expectante.

No es necesario que haya palabras entre ellos para que Tai comprenda lo que Mimi quiere decirle tan solo con la mirada. Porque él sabe que las _princesas_ y las estrellas merecen que luchen por ellas, hasta que alcanzarlas tan solo requiera extender su mano hacia ellas. Por eso se apresura a devorar la distancia que los separa, sin importar que las olas juegan en su contra, o que el sol comienza a extinguirse en el horizonte y pequeñas llamaradas se encienden a lo largo de toda la costa.

O que las gotas frías salpican en todas direcciones cuando se abalanza sobre ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y escondiendo su rostro en su espalda. Ni que la fuerza del mar los haga trastabillar, cayendo de espalda y sumergiéndose en las aguas oscuras mientras las estrellas van despertando una a una en el cielo nocturno.

No, no importa, cuando es Mimi quién lo ve con esos grandes ojos castaños que hacen que olvide las hebras pelirrojas y todos los pormenores que conlleva un corazón roto, entre amigos y traiciones. Reminiscencias que se evaporan cuando la chica extiende su mano y entrelaza los dedos con los suyos, dejando que una carcajada refresque el aire entre los dos cuando la superficie es rota, emergiendo ambos desde las no muy profundas aguas de la playa.

— Los príncipes no dejan caer a las princesas — comenta Mimi, cuando su risa se extingue —. Mucho menos la empapan de agua salada.

— Al menos que las princesas tengan complejo de sirenas — dice el joven, guiñándole un ojo —. Además, por aquí no veo ninguna princesa.

— ¡Taichi! — se queja Mimi, frunciendo nuevamente los labios.

La carcajada del castaño es acallada al instante por una ola que los arrastra de nuevo a la orilla, entre risas, algas y una pequeña estrella de mar enredada en la cabellera de Mimi.

— Déjame a mí — se ofrece el chico, cuando la expresión de pánico en el rostro de la castaña amenaza con apagar la luz de las cientos de estrellas que se encienden con su sonrisa —. Listo — dice, cuando logra quitarle el pequeño equinodermo.

— ¡Mi valiente y gentil caballero! — exclama Mimi, arrodillada en la arena y dedicándole esa sonrisa que es _solo para él_.

— _Bela garota, menina da praia_ — dice, arreglándole un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y eso que significa, Tai?

Él le sonríe como toda respuesta.

— Nada — contesta, incorporándose y comenzando a caminar de regreso hacia el hotel.

— ¡Tai! — le llama — ¡Taichi, dime! — le exige.

La siente bufar detrás de él, colocarse de pie y apresurarse a alcanzarlo.

— ¡Tai!

— ¡Princesa! — se burla, dando media vuelta y atrapándola a vuelo cuando la castaña pretendía golpearle.

— ¡Dime! ¿Qué significa eso? — vuelve a exigirle, enrollado sus brazos en el cuello masculino.

Él tan solo niega.

— ¿No vas a volver a estar triste? — pregunta, ignorando su pregunta anterior. La brisa marina comienza a enfriar sus pieles empapadas.

— Mientras no vuelva a sentirme sola — responde, aún con los labios fruncidos pero con una sonrisa tirándole de las comisuras.

— Entonces, creo que no te volveré a dejar sola — dice, comenzando a caminar con la chica en brazos.

— ¿Y Sora? — inquiere, atenta a sus gestos.

— Supongo que ella, _ellos_ , estarán bien.

— ¿Y tú?

— Estaré contigo ¿no?

Ella asiente, apegándose al cuerpo masculino y embriagándose con el olor salino proveniente del océano.

Porque Mimi ama demasiado el mar, casi con la misma intensidad que los brazos de Taichi sobre su piel o la briza marina jugueteando con su cabello. Y Tai, Taichi, adora ver la sonrisa de Mimi floreciendo solo para él, porque es magia de estrellas y promesas de magia, son como los cuentos de princesas y sirenas, y de garotas caminando a la orilla de la playa. Es la tristeza siendo reemplazada por la alegría de estar juntos, _siempre juntos_.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 _Gracias a todos quienes se hallan atrevido a leer este corto One-Short._

 _Aunque sea un reto, de ahora en adelante todo y cada uno de mis escritos, dibujos o trabajos, van a ser dedicados a mí mamá, quién ahora no esta a mí lado y a quién nunca pudo leer nada de lo que yo escribí, por la vergüenza que me daba mostrarle mí trabajo._

 _Espero que les halla gustado el fic._

 _¡Saludos!_

 _PD. Un review, para que Taichi les de un abrazo._

 _Terminado el 15-01-16 (11.30pm)_


End file.
